The present invention is directed to a wheel which can be used on a trash container or the like. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a wheel which can be pushed on to an axle and, should removal be necessary, can subsequently be removed relatively easily.
In current practice, trash can wheels are retained on their axles using a PALNUT push-on fastener or using a grooved axle which receives a locking washer in the groove. In neither of these currently used systems is removal of the wheel a viable option. Should the wheel need to be removed to repair a bent axle or to replace the wheel due to damage to it, these retention means do not permit such removal without much difficulty which can result in damaging the wheel and/or axle.
The present invention utilizes a specially designed carrier which is received in a recess in the wheel which is coaxial with the axle-receiving throughbore. The carrier receives a parachute washer in only one axial alignment so that the washer may be properly received on the axle. The carrier has a generally cylindrical configuration with a first opening in a first side large enough to receive the axle. The opening in the opposite side is smaller than the diameter of the axle but affords the ability to insert a rod through the carrier and parachute washer to drive the wheel off of the axle. The inside face of the carrier with the smaller hole serves to limit the distance the parachute washer slides onto the axle. Once the washer is locked to the axle it will typically remain stationary while the carrier and the wheel turn together relative to the washer and axle.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.